When Darkness Really Falls
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: Gabriel Black, was a man who knew what he wanted, but nothing in his five centuries of existance, could prepare him, for the little mortal woman who needed his help. when new feelings arise will he be able to cope, or will the darkness fall... forever?
1. Chapter 1

When Darkness… Really Falls

The darkness is a place I go for solitude it helps me cope with my life. The best thing about darkness is that it doesn't judge, it sits there, still as can be and listens, but also darkness hides, it conceals… the predators of every adolescents dreams. You see there are… creatures that lurk in the shadows. In the still of the night they appear and they prey upon the innocent. Steer clear of… the darkness.

Gabriel Black, was a man among men, well being that he wasn't really a man anymore that is. Over four hundred years old but had the darkly attractive looks of a twenty year old. The looks of a man that good girls didn't mess with, but dreamed naughty dark fantasies about him. he was so intimidating that even women who knew what they want were hesitant to approach him. He was tall built with an impressive, 6'5 frame his body was perfection made as if a artist spent years working in every detail down to his perfect fingers. And his fingers might I add, were one of the most seductive parts of his body, yea I said fingers, how might you ask?

Well, the way he trailed the tips down one's body was flaming. The way he beckoned women with the simple curling and uncurling of his index finger, in a 'come here' motion. Also the way he stroked his chin, in concentrated thought thinking up everyway to completely and totally satisfy a female. What can I say he knows how to treat a woman. It also could be his metallic indigo eyes that drew a woman to her knees at his feet or his wavy, black, waist length tresses that sweep over a woman's body that has her screaming for more. He smirked to himself thinking about the woman's house that he had just departed from. Her name was Janice, and she knew or at least she thought she knew what she wanted before she met Gabriel, but when he laid her down she forgotten how to make coherent sentences.

But she was over and done and he was moving on. So engrossed was he in his morbid thought he didn't sense the female coming at him until she crashed into him he stumbled but she knocked herself off balance and fell to the ground. Various items from her grocery bags spilled over the side walk, luckily none of them breaking.

With out looking up or apologizing to the person she barreled into Jhordon fell to her knees and hastily picked up the groceries. She was trying to get home as fast as possible her mother was already pissed off, and Jhordon didn't want to be in the middle of her anger. She noticed a jar of olives roll to the person's feet.

As the jar rolled to his feet, he stuck one foot out and stopped it with toe of his shoe. Gabriel leaned down and picked up the jar and handed to the small female. She shyly took the olives from his hand and dropped into one of the three heavy bags she was carrying. "um, th-thank you" she stammered finally looking at this man. He was tall, dark and mysterious. With his dark indigo eyes and darkly handsome looks. "you don't need any help with that, do you sweetheart?" he asked she jumped at the sound of his voice it was deep and raspy with a sensual edge on it.

Gabriel noticed how jumpy and skitterish she was. It seemed that every tiny sound set her off. '_A cute little thing though'_ he mused to himself short, the top of her head reached his chest. Beautiful heart shaped face, mocha skin smooth and clear. Big, wide eyes. Very innocent they were a dark grey but what surprised and worried him most was that there was sadness to them. It ran deep and he noticed how he fidgeted. "oh! No, no, no its alright I'm fine" she flashed him a small smile and strangely made his heart flutter, he gave her a nod and slid out of her way and she hurriedly walked past him a bit awkwardly he noticed '_nice ass though'_ "bye, and thank you" she called over her shoulder "bye. For now" the last part was more to himself and he turned to go get something to 'Drink'

Jhordon hurried into her apt. she shared with her mom, the grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. "hey mom! I'm home!" she called in to the empty darkness. All she got in response was a muffled moan. She knew what that meant her mom had 'guests' she quietly put the groceries away and slipped into her room. She laid down after changing and thought about the man she met today, its like her heart just stopped, she closed her eyes and her last thought was _'I wonder what his name is?'_

The next morning she woke up to yelling and crashes of things shattering. She hurried down stairs and saw her mother throwing things at two men that were in the house. The ones that were over last night. All the groceries that she bought last night lay in disgusting globs mixed together. "Jhordon you stupid brat where's all the things I asked you to get from the store" her mother yelled at her making her jump "well, m-m-most of it is on the ceiling" she said timidly she knew better for she got a hard back hand by her mom. "sorry mama" she said softly trying her hardest to hold back tears.

"now, when you're done cleaning up this mess go to the store and get everything on this list" Jhordon's mother tossed a piece of paper at her she fumbled with it before she caught it and read through it. Jhordon stepped in the kitchen avoiding the broken glass, she magnetized the list to the refrigerator. She then began to clean, first the glass, and then she put comet on the cabinets. And scrubbed them down.

It was about three hours before Jhordon finished cleaning the kitchen and parts of the living room, she put away all the cleaners, and went her room to change her clothes. Her mother was there "where the hell do you think you're going" she asked with her hands on her rounded hips, "w-w-well, I was going to change s-so I can go to the store for you" Jhordon stammered "nope, for getting smart earlier you can go just as you are" being just as she was she had on short shorts not super short and a tank top. With house shoes "ca-an can I get a coat" she asked it about 27 degrees outside not including the wind chill, the back hand hurt really bad but Jhordon wasn't surprised by it. it made her eyes water and split her lip. "get out!" her mother yelled making her jump. She opened the door and walked out of it. The wind hit her and she got immediate goose bumps. As she walked down the street her arms wrapped tightly around her body, people looked at her like she was crazy but she had learned to ignore them. When she walked into the store the heater gave her some relief. She when and bought everything on the list(which was a lot) and went to pay at the counter "she made you go out like that" Daniel asked her as he scanned her items. She nodded Daniel was a man in his late thirties, he used to take care of her, him and his wife Isabelle. When her mother was too strung out to remember her. "how is Isabelle?" she asked softly "fine, just fine, do want me to take you home I get off in about 10 minutes" Jhordon quickly shook her head dismissing the idea "sorry Daniel she's already mad at me" he nodded and watched her walk out the door with the bags. He shook his head "that girl is strong" he muttered to himself he turned, plastered on a smile for the next customer in line.

Gabriel, decided to take a walk. He liked the cold it was refreshing against his tanned skin. He had pulled his long hair back in a mid high ponytail. Dressed in all black, baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt with a large zip up hoddie unzipped. When he glanced up he saw Jhordon walking straight at him, he smirked and planted his feet apart and waited till she bumped in to him. She couldn't see with the four heavy brown bags she carried.

When she did bump into him he grabbed her waist as she started to fall and pulled her against his chest. Her head popped up and she looked at him. She looked surprised and scared he gave her a soft smile and took the bags from her hands and set them down. When he looked up from his kneeling position he gaze fixed on her bare legs. They shivered and shook from the cold he had to bite his cheek to keep from kissing or licking them. "Aren't you cold" his big hand reached out to run his fingers and down her calf she nodded her teeth chattered from the cold. "ye-y-yesss" her 's' came out in a hissing sound he quickly got to his feet and slipped of his hoddie and wrapped it around her small shoulders she slipped her arms in the warm jacket with a contented sigh, and smiled brightly at him with a smile like that you just had to smile back.. "better, love" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms and her back "mmhm" she replied " I think you do need help this time" he picked up three bags with ease and she picked up the remaining one and he followed as she walked to her house, he saw the hesitant way she walked and clamed her fears "don't worry little one I'm not a stalker" her small giggle made him feel good "sorry, what's your name?" she asked "it's Gabriel" Gabriel said stopping to grace her with a small bow she smiled again and stuck out one hand "I'm Jhordon" he brushed a few soft kisses over knuckles "nice to make your acquaintance" "you as well" she walked up stairs to her apt. he was mesmerized by the terribly sexy sway of her hips "well here we are" she walked in with him behind her she saw her mom sitting in one guys lap that she recognized as Jacob while another kissed her all over and one more getting blowed on the opposite couch. Jhordon suddenly felt very embarrassed that Gabriel had to see what her mother did and how she acted, she walked into the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave" she said nothing but nodded he smiled knowing she was embarrassed by her mother. He pressed a finger to her lips then kissed his finger. And walked out her door. She smiled and touched her lips.

As soon as the door shut her mother called her

"Jhordon baby" she purred Jhordon knew she wanted something. "yes" she called as she walked into the living room the guy that had never been there before, he dangled a small bag of cocaine in front of my mother's face she watched it as if she was hypnotized "baby these guys just want to kiss you it will be fun, you're a big girl right please do this for mommy" Jhordon couldn't believe her ears she backed up and one of them grabbed her and held her arms while the others touched and groped her, and gazed at her with lust filled gazes they ripped at her shirt baring her breasts for their filthy touches she called out loudly for the only person who might be able to help her "GABRIEL!!! HELP ME!!!" she screamed right before her mouth was covered.

Gabriel had to hold on to the wall, for the emotion that crashed into his body was so fierce and intense and he was running full speed faster than the human eye can see his mind registered one word "Jhordon"

She was trying her best to not to cry her shorts were still in tact and her shirt laid in ribbons around her, it gave her no coverage at all she was still fighting them with all her strength, she had bleeding cuts going up and down her arms, legs chest, and a few bruises. When the door banged open with such force it rattled the house every one stopped, Gabriel walked in fangs bared and eyes bloody red with his rage. Jhordon struggled to get out of Jacob's grip, he dropped her and she scrambled forward on her knees and Gabriel's feet, she wrapped her arms around his legs. He had calmed down enough to lean and pick her up to her feet and cup her face in his hands.

"are you alright little one" she nodded and sobbed into his shirt, really hard, he looked up to find, her mother and three primates starring at him he hissed and hugged Jhordon closer to his warmth, shielding her nakedness, she was hiccupping now, hysterically. Trying to breath, talk and cry all at once. "hey, hey calm down okay baby girl, breathe" he nodded approvingly when she sated to draw deep breaths "good girl" when she was breathing better he turned his hateful gaze on the other four people in the apt. Jhordon's mother whose name was Brenda, stepped forward "who the hell are you? Get your hands off her!" she yelled, she then shivered when he chuckled ominously "it's funny you almost sound like a parent" his eyes flashed and made her step back in place. "you let these men try to rape her and you TELL ME NOT TO TOUCH HER!!!" his voice raised and it caused Jhordon to jump, her mother stepped forward and grabbed Jhordon's arm and tried to tug her way from Gabriel's side. This caused her to cry all over again and burrow closer to him, he set her behind him , "Jhordon, baby go get some clothes okay I'm taking you with me" she nodded and raced up to her room.

Gabriel had many women in his four centuries of life but, why he felt so fiercely protective of this small beautiful mortal woman, baffled him to know end. But he also hated to think what would happen to her if he left her in this hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few minutes later she came back with a bag of clothes and toiletries ect. He grabbed his hoddie and wrapped it around her and zipped it up I came to her knees. "if you leave don't come back you little whore" her mother snarled "don't worry, she wont be back" Gabriel hissed and walked Jhordon outside.**

"**wait here okay" she nodded and sniffed. He popped out of sight and put her things away in his apt. it was a few miles from Jhordon's, he moves very quickly and dizzying speeds. When he came back, she was in the exact same place he'd left her in. he looked ant her small pretty feet and noticed they were bare, and curling from the cold. He picked her up and hugged her close. He walked briskly, rocking her as you would a child, and soon enough she fell asleep, then he was able to speed up and get to his house faster.**

**When he arrived, he laid her on the couch, and went to get gauze and band aids, and peroxide for her cuts, during the trip here the smell of her blood was intoxicating, the bled freely and he had to quickly restrain himself from loosing control.**

**He leaned over her and pecked her lips to wake her up. Her long eyelashes fluttered upwards from her slightly chubby cheeks. "I'm loath to wake you, but I have to attend your cuts" she nodded he gave her a blood red fleece blanket, he arranged it so her chest was covered, but her legs and plump thighs were exposed to his gaze.**

**Gabriel, started at the bottom of her legs cleaning the cuts around her ankles and kissing the bandage he set on it. He looked up, and she was smiling at him, his fingers brushed higher, on Jhordon's legs. The small cut, that was on her inner thigh was the most difficult to deal with. He did, how ever smirk when he spread her legs wider and watched them shiver, he dropped a kiss on that wound a well, but it was a lingering kiss,**

"**Do you have any more?" he asked knowing that she did, but he wanted her to tell him EXACTLY where they were. "umm, there's one right here" she pointed to the side of her left breast. Gabriel brushed his fingers against it, this time he didn't restrain himself, Gabriel leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the wound to closing it with his saliva. Gabriel reveled in the taste of her blood, sweet, innocent and untainted, but there was a slight spiciness that had him guessing. "is that it" he asked Jhordon dumbly nodded her head "hmm, good" **_'I don't know how much longer I could contain myself'_** Gabriel thought warily when he grabbed her sides to pull her up, Jhordon cried out, he dropped her and she fell back on the couch, she clutched her side and cried. **

**For a confused second, Gabriel didn't know what to do, he them bent over her and pulled the blanket away from her naked chest, he turned her on her side and gasped at the dark bluish purple discoloration on her soft mocha skin. This time his hand slid gently over it he was searching for broken bones, "there are a few fractures, but none are broken," he grabbed a large light brown ace band aid and started to wrap it tightly around her ribcage. He tried his best to ignore her heart wrenching cries of agony but he had to set her ribs back In place. **

"**There, baby girl all done" he murmured to the sleepy female. "Mmhm" she replied he took her to his room, and laid her down, she was sleep before she hit the bed. He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then crept out of the room.**

**Hours later**

**Jhordon woke up in a place she didn't recognize, her room didn't have black walks or black and silver and purple silk sheets, she looked down and saw her bright orange overnight bag she searched through it and found a loose white shirt and some baggy dark purple sweat pants. She figured out where she was, this was Gabriel's house, she walked into another bed room and she saw two pairs of glowing eyes one pair was silver and the other black with sparkling purple spec. the growling set her off she was scared she reached for the light switch and flipped it on, there in the corner was two dogs, you know the huskies, one was jet black with a silver moon patch of fur on its forehead, it was positioned, very protectively in front of the white one, Jhordon concluded it was a female, timid and quiet, she was pure snow white with her pretty black and purple eyes, with one long black arrow of fur going down her back to her long fluffy tail.**

"**so I see you've met them" a deep drawl voice called behind her, Jhordon started and turned to look at Gabriel he was wearing tight jeans that encased his powerful legs, slung low on his trim hips, no shirt and his hair was in a wild sexy tangle. Jhordon's gaze was transfixed on his stomach as his muscles contracted showing the tight ropes of his abdomen, her eyes traveled lower to the small arrow of hair that started just above his navel and disappeared, into his jeans. **

**He allowed her to look, it amused him actually, he noticed her hair for the first time as well, it was thick and curly a deep raven black, it reached her shoulder blades, a lock of it fell over her eye and he felt compelled to brush it behind her ear. He smiled when a light blush colored her cheeks. He stepped into the room, and the dogs immediately went to him, he petted the white one first murmured to her in soft Spanish as if to calm her down. Then turned to the black one where he petted him rougher. He turned to Jhordon and motioned for her to come to him. "come here, baby girl" she sat on her knees in front of the canines "this is demon, he's not used to strangers, here pet him" Gabriel muttered to her. She tentively reached her hand out towards demon, he snapped his jaws and snarled at her, she snatched her hand back, "demon!" Gabriel growled, instantly demon's hackles lowered and his ears flattened against his head, he crept closer and leaned his head against Jhordon's hands. She smiled and rubbed her fingers over his ears, giggling when he started to purr. Demon then ambled over to the white one and then, used his muzzle to nudge her over to Jhordon "this is angel" Gabriel said and kissed angels muzzle "she's beautiful" Jhordon said, picking up angel and settling her on her lap. "hi angel" Jhordon said softly to the canine. She nuzzled her nose against Jhordon's palm. "are you hungry?" Gabriel inquired, "yes, I guess I am" she relinquished the dogs and walked in to the kitchen and he watched her as she fixed pasta and garlic bread "have you always known how to cook" he asked as he perched himself on the counter. "well, my father was a cook, you know before he died and he taught me how to cook" "I am sorry" "its okay, after he died my mom spiraled out of control" when she said this, Jhordon dropped the spoon she was holding and cried in to her hands, Gabriel was at her side so fast she didn't see him move. He wrapped those muscular arms around her, and pulled her against his chest, softly rocking her until she calmed in his arms,**

"**I'm sorry, I must be acting like a child" she sniffed and rubbed her nose, he kissed her tears away, "not at all, you been through hell, I'd cry to" she surprised him by standing up on her tippy toes and kissing his lips, he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her deeper, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip waiting for her to give him entrance.**

**Jhordon had never been kissed before, so when she gasped he took this opportunity to slid his tongue inside the damp, hot haven of her mouth. He knew to rein in his desires to take it slow with her since she was so innocent, he ended to passionate kiss with a few pecks, then stepped away from her, her eyes were closed and her mouth open. "you can open your eyes now" he whispered, her pretty grey eyes opened "I-I, that was my f-f-first k-kiss" she said dumbly "I'm glad it was I who gave it to you" for some reason if he even imagined her with another man was enough to make him want to kill, very slowly and very painfully. "well, lets eat" they ate well, Jhordon ate he just watched her. "where do I sleep?" she asked yawning "in the room you were in before" he replied "but that's your room" she said "yes, but I'm giving it to you, there's another room I'll sleep there" "are you sure?" "Si" he replied and shooed her of to bed with gentle slap to her bottom, "night" she closed her door "night" he whispered. He then went out for his own food.**

**Dressed in tight leather pants, boots and a silk crimson shirt open and exposed his toned and tanned chest, he set out to seduce his meal. A nice club came in to his view he decided this was a worthy place. He walked in and the atmosphere was soft and romantic the perfect place for seduction, he leaned against the wall and his ancient eyes scanned the room, for a fine specimen of prey, his eyes fixed on a curvy red head, she was pretty fire engine red hair cascaded down her back, ocean blue eyes, pretty smile but, she had nothing on Jhordon. He'd not felt the slightest hint of lust since he had saw Jhordon, and it confused him but he'd think on it later. He gave her a sexy smirk and motioned for her to come to him, she told her friends who looked at him, with open unguarded lustful gazes, he blew them a kiss and chuckled to himself when they blushed madly. when she walked to him he placed his arms around her waist and whispered incoherent Spanish in her ears, she melted against him "what's your name" he murmured, "Lindsey" she replied she grabbed his hand and slid it down her body "what do you say, we get out of here slick" she said "my thoughts exactly" he agreed and slipped out off the club, "lets go to my place" she mumbled against his mouth as she kissed him urgently, they walked quickly down the street to her apt. he threw her on the bed, she laughed huskily "a rough one are you?" she wouldn't be laughing in a minute, he had no intention to bed her.**

**He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck, she moaned against his neck, he bared his fangs and sank them into her jugular vein. And drank, completely ignoring her cries, he really didn't care. He drained her dry. There left with out a passing glance at his victim, he went home, stripped to nothing and climbed into bed feeling better.**

**Not to long later…**

**Jhordon woke, to the harsh sounds, of the raging thunderstorm out side, storms always scared her, her father died in one just like this. Loud thunder that shook the apt. complex and brilliant flashes of lightning flashed close to her window. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her bra and shorts clad body and went to Gabriel's room, she saw the dogs in a corner, they were in almost a human position, angel on the left, demon on the right. One paw thrown over angel's back, she was snuggled securely to his side. His head resting atop of hers, it was very adorable. When she walked by demon raised his head and whined as if to ask her what she was doing. Jhordon placed a finger to her lips giving her the 'shush' sign silently telling him not to wake angel, "I'm just going to Gabriel's room" she whispered and placed his head gently back on to angel, he closed his eyes but he was still alert.**

**Jhordon, knocked at Gabriel's door, and waited for him to open it, when he did she had to admit he looked sexy. His long hair was wild, and unkempt. A sheet wrapped loosely and low on his waist his indigo eyes, in a sleepy daze. "what's wrong?" he asked noticing how she shook slightly "we-well I was wondering I-I-If I…" she broke of and jumped when thunder hit followed by loud lightning. "if I could sleep with you on t-the f-f-f-floor maybe" he nodded and she went in to the room, Gabriel was already back in bed. Jhordon was about to settle her self on the floor when his raspy voice spoke. "I'd much rather you here in the bed." He said lifting the covers. She smiled and let her sheet fall before slipping in beside him "thank you" he pulled her head into the hollow of his neck and rested his head against her hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and apples. "you're welcome" he said softly. She felt something harden and press against her stomach, she pulled back to look into his half closed eyes. "what is that" he chuckled she was still so very innocent. "would you like to touch it?" he smiled at the confuse look that spread across her beautiful face. "it's what a man uses to make love to a woman" he said "oh" she replied dumbly still not getting it, then "OH!" it dawned on her. "but it's so hard?" she said softly running her small fingers across his stomach, her touch was timid but full of unlearned wonder. Her fingers touched the base, she was surprised to hear him groan, she snatched her hand back. "did I h-hurt you?" she asked he smiled a lazy erotic smile "no little one you didn't hurt me" he answered. Jhordon reached out and wrapped her hand around his erection. She was shocked to find that her fingers couldn't close completely around his thick shaft, her touches were innocent and naïve, as gentle as he could her unwrapped her hand and placed it on his chest. "enough, of that" he muttered "did I do something wrong, Gabriel" she asked softly. the wounded look on her face hurt his heart "no, no, no, sweetheart, nothing you did was wrong, I just wanted you to go to sleep" he said he'd lied to her but it was better than telling her that if she continued to stroke him, he would have forced himself on her and he refused to rape her, or any woman for that matter. He might kill them. But that was only to survive, he felt guilty after every kill, save two or three. But no one who ever knew him could accuse him of rape. **

"**oh, okay" she closed her eyes. Gabriel cleared his throat. Her eyes opened and she looked at him confused. "where's my goodnight kiss?" she happily dropped a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. "I wanted to thank you for what you did, saving me, if I hadn't met you and you hadn't come back, those guys would hav-" he cut her off by placing a finger against her lips "do not say it, you're safe" she sighed sleepily and rubbed her cheek against his bare chest "you're my dark guardian angel" she mumbled right before he felt her body grow heavy with slumber.**

**He felt, content it was a strange feeling he'd never been in love, sure he lusted and courted a few women over the ages but Jhordon was strangely different. She was not the kind of girl he went after, she was short and thick, he usually went after tall leggy and toned, but being with her made him feel happy, he wrapped her up, and sighed lazily when, she curled her fingers in his hair.**

**Next morning…**

**When Jhordon woke up the bed was empty, she glanced at the clock it read, 10:45, she was late for school. "oh shit!" she yelled an hopped out of the bed and scrambled hitting the floor in the process, the bathroom door opened quickly, she stopped when she saw Gabriel, his hair was wet and curling around his waist, with a fluffy white towel around his waist. "whoa" she muttered he smirked then grew serious. "what happened I heard a crash in here" he asked "oh, oh I was trying to get into the bathroom, I'm late for school" she said "aw fuck" she yelled knowing after she showered and got dress she would still be late. During the next thirty minutes Gabriel watched in vast amusement as he watched Jhordon, run back and fourth. When she was finally dressed his throat went dry, when he saw her school uniform, it was a short green and maroon skirt, knee high socks, white shirt and a green and maroon tie, with a lion on it for the school logo. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed her hand and spun her around in a slow circle "wow, you look… sexy" he said she blushed "come on I'll drive you" she nodded and they went outside to the car, it was a black BMW with black leather seat, he opened the door for her. "thank you" he dropped her off and told her he would pick her up after school.**

**She walked in to her third period class which was her math class. She came in and sat by her only friend Kat, Kat was that kind of person who aint afraid of nobody, she was the one who protected Jhordon, from the people at school. **

"**ay, chick where you been?" Kat asked "I'll show you after school" was her reply she left Kat to her own thoughts and started her work.**


	3. Chapter 3

School was ending and Jhordon was at her locker, when she closed it, she saw grace and her clique walking towards her. Grace was that girl that everyone wanted to be with or to act like, she was everything Jhordon wasn't tall and toned beautiful, pretty dark brown hair, and honey brown eyes, and popular. As she walked by she harshly pushed Jhordon into the lockers, hitting her still not fully healed ribs, she grabbed her side and cried, Kat came to see if she was alright, she told her what happened. They walked out side with Kat's hand on her waist to hold her steady.

Gabriel watched all the mortal females pass him, they looked like they wanted to gang up on him. he smirked to him self and heard a few feminine sighs. "are they always like this with you Gabriel" a deep voice said next to him he turned to look at his long time friend druex . He was Gabriel's height with his puffy black hair in a puffy pony tail with his dark hazel ancient and intelligent eyes. Druex was getting a few turned heads, himself lean indolently against the car, his arms crossed. Gabriel stood with his ankles crossed hands buried in his pockets. He watched as Jhordon walked next to a girl slightly taller then her, he saw how tears slid down her cheeks, and she held her side, he walked away from the car and towards her.

Now grace assumed that this fine ass man was walking towards her but when he stepped past her and went to Jhordon, she got pissed. "are you okay, baby?" Gabriel asked her softly he slid his hand up her shirt and applied gentle pressure, until she whimpered then he withdrew and picked her up, he held her so his hands were holding her underneath her bottom, with her arm limply pulled around his neck. "it hurts" she cried burring her face into his neck, he hugged her closer "I know," "are you okay donnie" Kat asked as she walked beside the tall man that held her best friend. "I'm okay Kat" she looked over and saw grace coming at them.

"look, I always get what I want. And I want you, so put that… thing down" she sneered Gabriel didn't think he wanted to hit a said and put Jhordon inside the car.

Druex was fascinated by this fiery mortal. She was not that tall with, almost glowing pale green eyes, the seemed to darken and lighten with her mood. She had long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "leave, Jhordon alone" Kat hissed "I'll do what ever I want, bitch and you cant stop me" grace hissed back and she slapped Kat across her face. At first Kat did nothing. Then she launched herself at grace and started kicking her ass, I mean there was blood every where and none of it was Kat's.

"ay Dru go get her man" Gabriel said, with out a word, Dru jogged forward and grabbed Kat around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, with his hand splayed on her bottom. He ran back to Gabriel's car and tossed her kicking and screaming into the back. She fought, he restrained her hands and kissed her, he laced his kiss with a spell to make her sleep. She finally fell lax and Dru smirked at Gabriel as he started the car "works every time" he said smugly. Gabriel responded, with a smirk and drove to his apt.

At the apt…

The girls were still sleep, so the guys went to feed.

Later still…

Gabriel and Druex both sat backwards, in two kitchen chairs and watched the girls sleep. "beautiful aren't they" Gabriel murmured. "I agree" Druex said "you know I can hear you" Kat muttered as she sat up rubbing he forehead, "uh, where the fuck am I?" she snapped "at my house" Gabriel supplied gently "oh" Jhordon started to awaken "Gabriel?" she called he instantly was at her side and helped her sit up "how do you feel?" he ask brushing her hair out of her eyes. "better" she said in a baby voice, Gabriel smiled "good" Kat watched in immensely shocked surprise at the exchange between this guy and her best friend he treated her gently as if he cared deeply for her. "well, donnie, its looks like you're in good hands so, I'll see you later" she smiled at Gabriel "okay be careful" Jhordon said "I'll walk you if you'd like" Dru offered, she looked at him a minute, sizing him up. "okay, I'd like that" she smiled and he walked to her to the door and Kat waved and they left.

With Kat and Dru…

They walked side by side but not close together, Dru was about two feet away from her, he didn't want to be crowding her when he had just met her. Most women like that his style of 'I always get what I want' arrogant attitude, but Kat definitely didn't find it the least bit attractive. Dru found himself willing to change for her, he wanted her to like him and get to know him. it was strange he'd never felt this way before. "you straight?" her voice cut through his thoughts he glanced at Kat, she had moved a bit closer to him. her arm wrapped around her self, he had just noticed her uniform didn't cover much of her _'sexy legs though' _he thought to him self "yeah, I'm cool, you cold" she nodded he slipped off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. "thanks" Kat mumbled, she had like a few boys you know, went out with a few, did the dating game. But this guy, his whole demeanor and swagger was something she never went after. He was neither a thug or a Goth but a very sexy mix between the two, dressed in all black, with bored sleepy, eyes that were a dark hazel, eyes long hair pulled from his face. A very handsome man. "well, here we are" Kat said, in truth she was disappointed she had wanted to get to know him better, but she guessed not. "hey, um… I wanted to know if…" he broke of feeling actually nervous in front of her. "yes?" she was nervous as well would he ask her out? "would you like to go out with me. For dinner or a movie you know, if you want to," he finished rushing his question. She smiled shyly. Wait! Shy? Her? It was not in her person, she was always in charge never afraid but with Dru? He made her feel, delicate and girly, she actually liked the feeling. "I'd like that, Friday then?" she inquired "Friday's good" he smile revealing his elongated canines, she didn't seem to notice. "good" he leaned in grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss, then laid his forehead against hers, their noses touched, "goodnight" he whispered "night" she whispered back. He watched her go up stairs to her apt. and then closed the door.

Kat leaned her back against it and sighed, "I think I'm in love" she murmured aloud to herself, "Kat, get in here and do these damn dishes!" her mother yelled. She rolled her eyes, "coming mom" she replied.

For a while Dru stood outside her apartment complex. Brushing his fingers against his lips. Smiling "I think I'm in love" he said to him self.

At Gabriel's apt.

Jhordon lay sleeping peacefully on top of Gabriel. She dropped off a few minutes after Dru and Kat left. He stroked her hair and watched her rise and fall as he breathed. His hair spilled over the side of the couch, her little fingers, idly curled in his thick black tresses. He sighed heavily. Grabbing her hand and kissed her

finger tips. Gabriel smiled when she giggled sleepily. She then opened her eyes, those beautiful stormy grey orbs. The ones once filled with pain, now they were filled with nothing but happiness and bliss. He kissed her then, soft and sweet, he then pushed her on to her back, his kisses grew more passionate, and feverish. He slowly slipped the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. Over her breasts and over her stomach, revealing her ample bosom. He kissed her breasts, the top, sides, and the soft warm place beneath them. He blew cool air on the heated tips. Then suckled her deeply, Jhordon gasped at the new sensations he Gabriel was creating with her body, but when he started to pull down her shorts, she got images of her mother gave her up to those men. Jhordon pushed at his shoulders, he let go of her nipple with a audible 'pop' he glanced up at her "I'm sorry, I-I cant, not now!" she said she slipped from beneath him and ran to her room and slammed the door, Jhordon didn't want to cry anymore, but she knew that since she had stopped him, he wouldn't want her anymore, she curled in a dark corner and bawled.

For a moment, Gabriel had to breathe and relied on his control. When he started to undress Jhordon he though she had enjoyed it, but when he got a little bolder, she tensed and turned cold to him. his mind was suddenly flooded with images of that day at her apt.

Her mind had become his since he tasted her blood. In vampiric terms its called a blood bond, when one vampire takes the blood of another they become connected, he and Dru have done it and now Jhordon, hers was not as strong with him yet because he never drank from her. But he could feel her emotions, her desire was building then all together it faded and she was afraid. He never wanted her to be afraid of him for any reason. Gabriel pulled himself together and knocked on her door. "baby?" he called "go away" her voice was tiny and he barely caught it "I need to talk to you baby girl" he called, when she didn't answer he took it as her permission to enter.

There curled in corner sobbing was Jhordon, her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking back and fourth. "baby" he said walking closer, only to take a quick step back when she flinched and scooted away.

"stay away" she cried Gabriel slid to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her calves. Jhordon fought, it wasn't because she wasn't afraid of him. he was going to make her leave. Gabriel caught her arms and pulled her against him her arms pinned to her chest. "don't fight me please" Gabriel pleaded, she calmed and sobbed in to his shirt. He sighed as he held her, he heard her faint murmurs and listened closely. "please don't make me leave" she sobbed "do what ever you want to my body. I give myself freely, just let me stay" Jhordon fisted her hands in his blue t- shirt.

When Gabriel heard these words he was furious, is that why she thought he'd let her stay with him? For her body. He grabbed her shoulders and rather roughly shoved her back so he could see her eyes, they were wide and luminous hey grey eyes seemed almost black with grief. "is that why you think I let you stay here, for sex?" "isn't that it" she asked softly. "how dare you even think that" he growled making her back away from him, unknown to him his eyes had turned red, his fangs elongated and he was getting rather violent. "I asked you to stay here caused I cared about you, and you think I just want you for sex?" he thundered she ran past him and out side barefoot, in shorts and a tank top. It was thunder storming, lightning flash and thunder roared, she didn't here it.

Jhordon felt the rain soak her skin and hair, and her clothes.

She ran blindly through traffic. She stood there. Waiting for a fast car to end it all. When she saw the head lights of a black SUV she closed her eye and silently said goodbye to Gabriel and waited for impact. When two strong arms wrapped around her, her eyes opened and gazed at Gabriel's glowing indigo eyes. In an instant she was back in his room, both of them were shaking from the wet clothes,

"stay here" he said and left. Jhordon was too terrified to move she stood there in the dimly lit room and waited for him to come back. When he did come back he had changed in to baggy ripped jeans and a white beater. He held a bundle of clothes in his arms. "come here baby" he called softly, hesitantly she wobbled over till she was in front of Gabriel, he said nothing he began to strip her of her wet clothes, she closed her eyes and let him do what ever he wanted. Unknown to Jhordon, Gabriel's eyes never wandered he, never once looked at her disrespectfully. He wrapped a fluffy green towel around her and picked her up in his arms, he ran hot bubble bath water and set her inside it, washed her up and washed her hair.

During her bath Gabriel, never once said a word. He left as she dried off and changed, when Jhordon opened the door there was Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed. His long hair pulled to one side and falling over his shoulder. He head was down.

Jhordon walked over to him and stood in front of him. he opened his legs and she stepped closer. Gabriel surprised her by grabbing her bottom in his hands and pulled her to him. his face buried in her stomach, she timidly wrapped her arms around his head and combed her fingers through his thick hair. "you scared me baby" he mumbled "I-I'm sorry Gabriel, I was scared too" "don't you ever do that again. You could have killed yourself!" he growled Jhordon nodded understanding his concern. "I wont, um Gabriel" she asked "mmhm" "you know if you, want me to leave I will right" she said, Gabriel glanced up at her. "I don't want you leave, I never wanted you to leave" he stood his colossal height and towered over her "I'm sorry I scared you, but when you said you would give you body to me if I let you stay, I got angry, if our relationship becomes more serious, and intimate it will in its own time, I was hasty earlier. I should have never done that, we do that when you're ready" he hugged her and kissed her. Jhordon sighed dreamily and leaned up to kiss his chin. Gabriel put her in bed and got in beside her. His arms wrapped around her as if she would disappear in thin air.

"Gabriel" she called "yes" he replied "I wont be just another woman to you will I, I mean after you get tired of me, will you toss me aside like the others" she asked Jhordon wanted to know the truth. Gabriel was silent, he was surprised she would ask him something like that, he pulled her on top of him, "you know what's special about you?" he inquired "nothing" she said sadly "yes, this" he laid his hand against her chest. "my boobs?" she said dumbly he laughed then rich deep and sexy, "no, your heart" he said she laughed at how corny he sounded "no really, you do know what I am right?" she nodded "yeah, the whole 'I vant to suck your blood' kind of thin right" she said "sort of, I do drink blood, does that bother you?" "is it something you have to do or do you do it for fun" "I do it so I don't die" "oh, well I don't mind." She said nonchalantly "you know what the best thing is" Gabriel said idly twisting his fingers in her onyx curls. "what?" she replied sleepily. "I think your boobs are special too" he purred "why thank you." She giggled

"night Gabriel" she whispered and kissed his chin "night baby girl" he mumbled already falling asleep.

Hours later, still dark outside…

Gabriel awoke with disgusting wrenching sounds coming from his bathroom, he noticed Donnie wasn't in the bed any more, he shot up and took off towards the bathroom. Jhordon was there on the floor, bent over the toilet, vomiting she cried. Gabriel held her hair back, then washed her mouth with Listerine and tugged her back to bed. Gabriel felt Jhordon's forehead and cheeks. "aw baby, you're getting a cold" he said smiling a little, Jhordon how ever didn't find anything amusing. "it's not funny" her voice was nasally and kind of like when you pinch your nose and talk, it was cute and he couldn't help laugh, "my baby, come here" he pulled her into his arms "go to sleep, we'll go to the store tomorrow and get you medicine" Gabriel leaned in to kiss her but Jhordon turned her head away. "uh-un leave me alone" she said and turned away so her back was facing him. he kissed her neck and nuzzled her with his nose. "don't laugh at me anymore" "I wont I promise"

That morning

It was about 8:30 and Gabriel got dressed and dressed Jhordon, she got worse through the night so after they went to the store he's going to take her to the doctor. "ready to go" he asked grabbing his jacket and one for Jhordon "yeah" she said her voice was raspy and thick. They walked to the store, when Jhordon walked in she went to the soup isle and got a lot of different soup. While Gabriel got her things like tea and hot chocolate. She went to Daniel's check out counter, it was closed but he was still there with the light off.

"hi Daniel" she said her nose was running and he handed her a few tissues. "what's wrong? what happened?" he felt her forehead "you're burning up" "I got sick from running out in the rain, when me and my boyfriend had a fight" the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them "your… boyfriend? Really" he asked surprised "mmhm" she said "I'll go get him" she walked away thankful Daniel didn't see her blush. Jhordon went down a isle with spices to find Gabriel, getting a spice for a small elderly woman who couldn't reach it. She smiled at him and patted him his bottom and sent him away with a small smile. "aw, you're so sweet" she gushed "yeah, yeah what ever" "I uh, want you to meet someone, I told him you were my… boy friend, will you play along" Jhordon asked hopefully

"sure" he wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back against him. when the couple came to the counter, Gabriel smiled when Daniel's brown eyes widened and looked at him dumbfounded "you must be Daniel, Jhordon has told me a lot about you" Gabriel said politely. Daniel stuck out his hand and shook it with Gabriel's "and you are" Daniel asked noting the protective way Gabriel's hand was curled around Jhordon's waist. "Gabriel Black" "oh, Jhordon you have to come by when you feel better, belle would love this" Daniel gushed "I will" she promised and left the store.

Gabriel quickly went home and put the groceries away, he put Jhordon in to the car before she could say anything. And started driving to the doctor's office.

"I don't wanna go" Jhordon whined. After signing in she started to whine and it made her look like a child, Gabriel sighed like a parent dealing with a impudent child "so what? You're still going" he said and promptly tossed her over his shoulder, behind him was a grinning nurse. When he sat her down on the table she poked her lower lip out "you're mean" Jhordon pouted the doctor walked in young and pretty long brunette hair pulled into a pony tail small glasses placed low on her nose. Jhordon looked at Gabriel and he was studying the doctor very closely then his eyes widened "Gale" he gasped in disbelief "hello, Gabriel" Gale replied smiling he got and hugged her and kissed her cheek "and who is this" Gale asked smiling at Jhordon "oh! This Jhordon, my girlfriend" he said "girlfriend huh, so you finally decided to be quit of those lustful ways" Gale said and lightly punched his arm "yeah" he replied sheepishly "well, lets take a look see" Gale said she started to examine Jhordon, Gale was a physic vampire, basically she was the kind that didn't need blood to survive, but did need the life force of others to keep healthy, as she looked Jhordon over she talked telepathically with Gabriel_ 'so is she the one?' gale asked 'what one' Gabriel asked confused 'your life mate' she said he didn't reply right away_ '_yes she is'_ _he replied,_ Gabriel never thought about it that. But it was true. "well" dr. gale said taking off her stethoscope, and wrapping it around her neck. "it's the flu, after your shot, I'll give you some antibiotics, rest and take it easy, no walking around a lot okay" Jhordon nodded._ 'can you check her ribs for me' Gabriel asked Gale she looked at him confused 'sure' she said._ Gale placed her hands on Jhordon's rib cage it was healed nicely _'it's fine Gabriel' gale said much to his relief, "thank you gale' he said "Gabriel, take care of her, I felt the insecurity in her heart and mind, she needs your love and reassurance' _he nodded dumbfounded at gale but said nothing more, "when was your last flu shot" gale asked Jhordon  
"I never had one, in fact this is the first time I've ever been to the doctor, that I remember that is" Gale raised and eyebrow at Gabriel who shrugged. Jhordon got her shot, much to her displeasure, but Gabriel was there to hold her hand.

"She may be groggy for the rest of the day, but she'll get better, here's her prescriptions and that about it" gale said all 'Doctor' like. Gabriel smiled, then kissed gale on her cheek. "Thanks gale" he picked up a disoriented Jhordon, and carried her to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys this one is very long and it has a M rated scene I hope you like!

Later that day

When Jhordon woke up, she was curled up with angel and demon. One dog on either side of her. She petted them weakly and got out of bed, she felt like shit. It was not a good feeling. When she ascended, the curve of the hallway. Gabriel was in the kitchen, cleaning, she got a little light headed and started to lean forward to much. "Jhordon!" he gasped and caught her. He picked her up and laid with her on the couch, her on top him on the bottom, like before. "do you feel sick" he asked stroking her hair. "What the hell do you think" she snapped but he smiled. "Jhordon will you?" "Will I what" she asked confused "be my girl" he asked "mmhm" she mumbled before falling asleep.

It was weeks later and Jhordon was back to full health, her relationship with Gabriel was beautiful. He went slow, with her escalating their kisses and caresses to steamy levels, but when she got afraid he stopped.

Today was Monday, and on Friday was the school talent show.

"I don't want to do it" Jhordon said for the thousandth time, Kat insisted they do a song together, but Jhordon had gave up singing a while ago, so Kat dropped it, "okay so do you want to go" sure enough Jhordon agreed,(only after Gabriel '_convinced'_ her to go)

Friday, at the talent show

It was the most fun Jhordon had in a while, she excused herself to go to the bathroom, and did what she had to do, but when she walked back into the auditorium, she. Was. Pissed. To see grace and her sluttish friends dancing to 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera, in short skirts and little tops. She watched on as grace danced, like a complete whore, might she add. In front of Gabriel, grace threw one leg over her one of Gabriel's shoulders, and danced on him, he gently… but firmly pushed her leg away. That showed that he cared enough for her to respect her relationship, and be faithful to her. It ended and there was a intermission. Jhordon had an Idea, she went to the announcer, it was miss Collins the only teacher Jhordon liked.

"hey miss Collins, I have a favor to ask, can you put me in the show" she asked hopefully "I think I can pull some strings, for you girl" she replied Jhordon smiled and hugged her and to miss Collins, the song she wanted to sing. She went and changed…

After intermission

"Jhordon has been gone for a while" Kat murmured, leaning against Dru. He kissed her forehead. "yeah, I wonder if she's alright" Gabriel said more to him self then Kat or Dru. He was starting to get worried. The lights dimmed signaling the rest of the show was about to begin. "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have a last minute entry please welcome…Jhordon Tate" miss Collins yelled Kat squealed and clapped and screamed, Gabriel was too stunned to do anything, he watched dumbly as the black curtain raised revealing Jhordon looking sexy with her black below the knee salsa type dress, it was longer in the back then the front, the back was cut out and it reappeared at her waist encrusted with jewels around her waist and dipped low in the front. Almost to her navel. It was held together by some jeweled pins, he was getting a hard on just looking at her. Her hair out and bouncy around her face and strappy heals that matched her dress. He heard the boys in the crowd say "DAMN!!" than Toni Braxton's 'I get so high' came on

" I always think of you inside of my privet thoughts,

I can image you touching my private parts , and it's the

Thought of you, I cant help but touch my self that's

Why I want you so bad, just one night I…

All night…

With you there inside me…

All night…

Doin' it again and again baby, that's why I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby!

Baby, baby, baby!

Ooo, I get so high when I'm around you baby,

I can touch the sky, you make my temperature

Rise, you making me high!

Baby, baby, baby!

I'm in my mind with you, I think I might be

Obsessed the very though of you makes me

Want to get undressed, I want to be with

You in spite of what my heart says, I guess

I want you so bad. All I want is…

All night…

With you there beside me…

All night…

Ooo baby, doin it again and again baby.

You know I want you so bad.

Baby, baby, baby!

Baby, baby, baby!

Ooo, I get so high when I'm round you baby,

I can touch the sky, you make my temperature

Rise, oh boy you making me high,

Baby, baby, baby!

Baby, baby, baby!

I want to feel, your heart and soul

Inside of me, lets make it through, me

And you can fly in to ecstasy, oh

Darling you and me

Light my fire…

Blow my flame…

Take me, take me, take me away…

Ohh, ahh. Ohh ahh, ohh ahh Ooo.

Ohh, ahh. Ohh ahh, ohh ahh Ooo.

You know I really want this.

By now Jhordon had Gabriel behind her rocking and singing with him to the music, she felt sexy, she did a drop and brought it up slow and rolled her hips against his growing erection. He groaned I her ear, and it sent chills up her back. "damn baby" he whispered huskily. His hands tightened on her waist, he looked at grace and let her know who he belonged to, and that woman was Jhordon.

She continued to song and when it ended, Gabriel pulled her into him arms and kissed her passionately, Jhordon was surprised at first then, she kissed him back, he reached over and closed the curtain, smiling and waving devilishly at the crowd as it closed. The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots.

"you were great!" Gabriel exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around "thanks, Gabriel" she squealed he kissed her again. Gabriel was so proud, she let herself go just for him. she could blow to! "that's all for me right?" he asked spinning her in a slow circle, he smiled when she giggled "all for you" Jhordon replied they walked hand in hand, back into the auditorium, and it once again erupted in screams whistles and hoots.

"you were great," Dru said as he hugged Jhordon "thanks Dru" she blushed "you were awesome" Kat gushed and hugged Jhordon as well. "I didn't know you could sing" "well, it's a old talent of mine" Jhordon said… that night they went out to dinner and had fun.

Some thing was different. Jhordon mused as she watched the dogs walk around. Angel more so waddled than walked. There was something that was strange about the dogs. Angel ate a lot more and demon refused to leave her side for even a heart beat. Now Jhordon leaned against the couch watched angel lay on her side. Her fat belly was being nuzzled softly by demon. It dawned on Jhordon. "Gabriel!" she yelled scaring demon into a growl, he appeared behind her instantly "what?" he said he had taken to teleporting around her. "have you noticed anything… different about angel lately" Jhordon asked. Gabriel noticed she shifted from one foot to the other a dead give away she was anxious about something. He glanced at his pets but didn't really notice anything. "not really"

"come on Gabriel I know you're more observant than that" she said jumping up and down excitedly "angel's having puppies!" said when he looked at her confused. Surprised, Gabriel glanced over at them they both looked at him sort of waiting for his response. He smiled "come here angels" he called slipping to his knees as she waddled over to him. he patted her stomach and her "looks like we're going to be grandparents" he said

6 weeks later

Angel's puppies were almost due and Jhordon was so excited. She woke up smiling and went to bed smiling. Gabriel was beside himself, he was glad to see Jhordon genuinely happy, but he was tires, she had run this way and that way it was exhausting!

Later, Tuesday night

Angel had been whining all night, demon paced back and fourth, acting like a much stressed out father. Gabriel was snickering his ass off, sobering when Jhordon shot him sharp looks. He found himself imagining that he was the pacing, he was the one who was stressed out over his wife. And he knew then at that moment, that he loved Jhordon. Everything about her. That smile her laugh. Her eyes her hair, her scent. Everything thing down her, her eyelashes and he liked it. But he would like it better if she loved him back .

"I thinks she going to have the puppies now" Jhordon said pulling him abruptly from his thoughts. He turned to look at her. She was bent over the couch, her chin rested on her knuckles. He felt a sharp pang of lust at seeing her in such a position… so… vulnerable he smirked evilly. And walked up behind her, his muscular arms boxed her in. he let her feel the erection he got just looking at her.

Jhordon froze feeling the male hardness of Gabriel. She pulled up slowly deliberately pushing her bottom back against him. "someone's excited tonight." She said saucily turning to face him, she blushed when she saw that sexy and arrogant lazy grin he was so famous for. "hmm, I guess I am excited… wanna know why?" she asked leaning forward to nibble and play with her ear. Jhordon giggled he knew she was ticklish there. "why" she asked innocently. "I have a beautiful woman in my life" he kissed her forehead "and she makes me happy" he kissed her chin. "and we're going to have a big problem if she doesn't give me a kiss right now" he growled into her ear. "no" Jhordon said sticking her nose up in the air and turning her back on him. BIG MISTAKE on her part Gabriel took this opportunity to tackle her to the ground he pushed her to her back. He pinned her arms above her head and let his body rest on hers. Her breasts were crushed against his powerful chest. Jhordon kicked him in his side, knocking the breath out of him, he landed on his back with Jhordon straddling his waist, her ass resting heavily on his groin. She leaned down in the same position he was in previously. Gabriel leaned up for his kiss but she leaned back quickly just as his lips brushed against hers. At her unknowingly erotic movement, Gabriel's eyes squeezed shut and he groaned loud. "Jhordon don't do that" he said she cocked her head to the side. "don't do what?" she rocked again liking the hiss she received. He playing anymore it really did hurt. "Jhordon please, stop, it hurts" he said softly. Surprised she raised herself to her knees so their lower bodies weren't touching anymore. "do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked softly, so innocently said yet the image of her pretty lips wrapped around his cock was to much to bear. He gently slid from underneath her and stood a bit awkwardly, he also hoisted her from her seated position on the floor.

A whine from angel made them both turn to her. Her third puppy was out the other two were already suckling. Out came the fourth and fifth. But the last one was what had Jhordon worried, it was considerably smaller than the others, somehow it had wobbled its over and collapsed in front of demon who watched it curiously, what if demon though something was wrong with it. And maybe he would hurt it. Jhordon hopped over the couch about to take the puppy away from demon. But Gabriel grabbed her arm. "watch" he said quietly turning his gaze on demon and the puppy, demon used his muzzle to nudge at the puppy, then he opened his jaws, Jhordon let out a loud gasp, but soon let out a equally loud sigh of relief. Demon only let his tongue clean off the rest of the baby. "That's it! That one's name is baby" Jhordon squealed with delight. Gabriel smiled liking to see her so happy. Demon's nose gently pushed baby's toward a nipple to suckle, when she was latched on her dad lay down and watched her protectively making sure none of the others bullied her.

"I think we should leave them alone now" Gabriel whispered suggestively. He grabbed Jhordon's arm and led her to his bed room. They both fell to a messy heap on the bed. He tugged her into his arms. "you know, you never gave me my kiss" gave her some Eskimo kisses making her giggle, Jhordon leaned forward and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. She happily ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair. Gabriel gently but firmly pushed her unto her back. He pulled off her shirt and her bra. This is where it went sour before, he pulled back and looked in to those stormy grey eyes "Jhordon, I-I don't want to scare you again, are you sure you want to do this? I mean once we start we cant go back" he told her he wanted to be absolutely sure she was ready for him. "I'm ready Gabriel" she whispered. He never thought he'd hear those words. He kissed her then slow and romantic, his hands slid down her chest, Gabriel curled his fingers around her plump breasts loving the way they perfectly filled his hands, his thumbs rubbed at the hardening tips, "mmm, Gabriel" his name came as a purring caress. Just as before he latched himself onto a nipple and started a gentle suckle. He mimicked the same to the other one giving them both equal attention. He kissed the valley between them and worked his way down her body smirking with she writhed under his hands and mouth. Gabriel swirled his tongue around her navel making Jhordon gasp and arch up. He firmly held her hips to the bed so she couldn't move. His fingers hooked on the rim of her baggy red basketball shorts. Gazing up at her he silently asked Jhordon for permission to continue

"I'm ready Gabriel, go ahead" she ran her fingers through his thick hair he sighed with relief he didn't think he could contain himself if she had said no. he slowly pulled her shorts down surprised to see her black, lacey boy shorts underwear, Gabriel looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, she blushed and averted her eyes. "Daniel's wife bought them for me for my eighteenth birthday, and I've always thought you'd like them, you do don't you?" Jhordon asked softly. He growled and then his fangs nipped playfully at the satin bows. Gabriel raised his body so he was straddling her. Jhordon, however surprised him when she slid her soft little hands up his clinging white wife beater. Her fingers tracing his tight abs. she slid it up over his head. Her dark grey eyes widening when he flexed his muscles for her. "Don't be afraid baby" he whispered he crushed his lips against hers groaning at the feel of her breasts cushioned against his chest. Her fingers fumbled to undo his jeans, his own shook from the strength of his desire for her. Gabriel never felt this way before, he felt complete with this small mortal in his arms.

When he finally had her naked, he rolled her on top of him, he smiled faintly when a sexy blush brushed her slightly chubby cheeks. Gabriel brushed the stray locks from her eyes. "what do I do now" she asked softly leaning forward slightly. "do what ever feels natural" he whispered Jhordon started to kiss his neck and chest, "that's it" he encouraged. Gabriel gasped when she kissed down the ridge of his stomach.

Jhordon watched mesmerized at this part of him. the part she had touched before, but she had never seen it, long and thick. And shiny at the top. Jhordon used the tip of her index finger and pushed it forward, bringing her face a little too close, when it whipped back, it popped her in the nose, she squeaked and giggled. Gabriel watched her amused and she experimented. She just looked so cute, groaned loudly and arched his back a little when she gently kissed the tip of his shaft. She immediately retreated. "did I-I-I d-do something wrong" "no, no you did it right, very right, kiss me there again" he whispered when she did he moaned, she took the tip in her mouth and sucked. Gabriel grabbed her head and thrust gently into her mouth.

When he knew he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her under her arms and dragged her up his body. Flipping her onto her back in one smooth motion. Gabriel rubbed himself between her slick folds. She moaned. He slid in one finger, Jhordon's muscles clamped down on his finger, he added another, getting her used to the feel. Of him.

"Babe? Are you ready, now?" he asked she seemed terrified of him at the moment. Jhordon actually seemed like a deer caught in head lights. "we don't have to do this, if you're not ready" he whispered kissing her forehead, "I want to, I'm just not sure…" Jhordon said but trailed off her thought. "Not sure what?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow. "Will it fit?" she asked softly, he laughed then, so hard that he rolled away from her on his just lost himself in the gales of laughter, he didn't notice when Jhordon, wrapped a sheet around her, went into the bathroom and shut the door locking it in place.

"okay, okay. Jhordon baby, I'm sorry" Gabriel tried to sound serious but laughter made his voice shake.

Inside the bathroom, Jhordon didn't think she could get any more red. Her face was so hot that it hurt she'd never been this embarrassed. "baby? Come on out. I'm sorry" he sounded sincere but she was too embarrassed to face him. "go away" she called through the door. Jhordon heard the door click and saw the gold handle twist. She refused to act like a child any more, she stood up as the door opened, and Gabriel stuck his head, his indigo eyes widened, when the black silk sheet slithered to the floor, leaving her gloriously naked. "whoa!" he said when she jumped in his arms and kissed him with all the need coursing through her. Back on the bed, He slid his warm, smooth muscular body atop of her. "to answer your question yes, it will fit mami but it will hurt, _a lot_" he finished putting a lot of stress on 'a lot', "but I'll be gentle, I promise, do you trust me?" Gabriel asked his indigo burned into her grey ones.

"of course I trust you Gabriel, with my whole heart" I love you, was what she'd almost said and she saw his eyes darken erotically and she gasped when she the color change, from indigo to dark sea blue. When he kissed her then she felt what he felt, he settled his body lovingly between the cradle of her thighs. It felt like he belonged there in her arms making love to the woman he loved. Gabriel entered her slowly, and true to his word it hurt like hell. "I don't want to hurt you baby girl, do you want me to stop" he asked his nose touching hers, his breath tickling her lips. "no," Jhordon panted "just hurry" she pleaded, Gabriel took the time to kiss her, to keep her mind clouded with passion so she would feel the penetration, much. He thrust forward and shattered her innocence, Jhordon screamed then, from pain and pleasure. Jhordon did wonder however why he wasn't moving, she didn't know much. About sex but she knew there was to it more then this. "this isn't sex love, this is love making" Gabriel whispered against her ear, as if reading her thoughts. His hot breath making her shiver, He pulled out and thrust back in smirking at her slightly surprised gasp, "oh, Gabriel" she gasped out his name, he groaned at the hot, velvet feel of her. Jhordon's nails scored his back, making him growl in to her neck, then her little fingers trailed to his ass to pull him deeper in to her. "do you feel what I feel?" he asked huskily. Against her neck, "oh, yes" she whispered into his ear nibbling at the lobe, watching him melt under her hands. He started to whisper to her in a sexy mix of French and Spanish. Jhordon felt a pressure building inside her lower stomach, "Gabriel!" she exclaimed she was afraid, "do not be afraid, trust me and let go" he was waiting for this time to mark her. his incisors elongated, and when she climaxed, Gabriel sank his fangs deep in to her neck marking her for all eternity as his, his life mate. Light and prisms of colors flashed in front of her eyes, screaming Gabriel's name.

And after it was over she could feel him shaking, it was time. "I-I love you Gabriel" she whispered softly, meaning every syllable. And even if he didn't love her back, she would know for once in her life know what its like to love some one, dearly and passionately. He didn't say anything, at all actually she though he was sleep, she sighed with tears coming to her eyes. And sleeping down her cheeks, Jhordon didn't want it to hurt, but it did badly. She pushed at his chest to get him off, but he was muscular and heavy, but when he looked into her eyes. She turned away and let the tears fall like hot rivers. Still, he said naught in the stony silence, she was angry, pissed off. "get the hell off me you heavy bastard" she growled. Still she didn't look at him, she didn't see his eyes widen. This was the first time she had actually gotten mad at him, it was so cute. "Jhordon, look at love" he whispered "I said get the fuck off me, you liar!" she exclaimed. Gabriel smirked against her neck, he'd show her. "I lied, did I" he said softly his accented voice full of silky menace. He rotated his hips, hearing her gasp, "what did I lie about?" he lifted one leg over his broad shoulder, "huh? Tell me Jhordon" he began the painstakingly slow, thrusting, that had her panting like a dog. "I-I , what? guh huh?" Gabriel laughed a laugh that would make a straight man shiver in excitement. "what? You'll have to speak louder love I cant hear you" he said taking his hands and placing them where her knees bent, holding them captive in mid air. "I-I-I" she was stuttering but, trying very hard to put together complete. Intelligible sentences, It wasn't want working. At all. Gabriel, leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Jhordon black" she lost it, spilling over the edge, when Gabriel put his last name with her first one it was the best feeling in the world.

Jhordon cried happy tears, knowing that for once in a long time, she was loved, cherished and protected by a man who was, wild and passionate and she loved it. "Don't cry baby" he said smiling softly. She pulled him down and hugged him tight apologizing for hear earlier behavior. "no, no. it was me, not telling you my feelings right away, I though I was listening to what my heart wanted you to say" he said rolling to his back and tucking her up against his side "when did you know" Jhordon asked in a baby voice. Her fingers drawing designs on his chest. "the day you left me, and almost killed yourself, I knew that I was finally happy and if anything had happened to you it would break my little black heart"

Gabriel grunted when she punched his side. "you have a big heart"

"well. What about you" "I knew if for a long time since that day you took me in to your life" she sighed when he played in her curls. He would do what ever it took to keep her in his arms forever…


End file.
